LO QUE SABE LA LUNA
by Ookami Neko
Summary: Un encuentro con una atractiva y misteriosa mujer perteneciente a una antigua etnia y que cautivará la curiosidad de cierta arqueóloga. Un terrible secreto. Sentimientos que nacen y se niegan, mientras Nami ve cómo el objeto de su amor se aleja...o no.
1. EL BARCO FANTASMA

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic yuri. Espero, sea de vuestro agrado. Se centra en la pareja **Nami-Robin**, aunke incluyo otros personajes creados por mí para dar consisténcia a la trama.

Mi idea es asignar a cada capítulo una banda sonora ke la acompañe.

_**AVISOS**_: **este primer capítulo contiene escenas un poco gores.**

_Para este capítulo, recomiendo:_

-Para la 1º parte_: la BSO de "Silent Hill 1" (todas menos la canción de la intro) o "Silent Hill 2 Bonus Tracks", de éste último sobretodo: "blood pulse", "promised mutilation", "dark corridors", "checking in"..._

-Para la 2º parte: _recomiendo OST ONE PIECE: "because we´re alive"_.

**_CAPITULO 1: EL BARCO FANTASMA_**

**(1º parte)**

El espadachín de pelo herbáceo soltó las enormes pesas, que cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco y se secó el sudor de la frente con la pequeña toalla que llevaba en su haramaki. Se encontraba entrenando en el observatorio que coronaba el mástil central del barco. Desde allí también realizaba sus tareas de vigía.

Se sentó pesadamente sobre el banco que rodeaba la sala y se recostó contra la pared, de suerte que a los pocos segundos estaba roncando.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que algo lo hizo despertarse y ponerse de pié. Se encaminó hacia el catalejo y miró a través de sus lentes, escrutando aquella negritud.

La silueta de un barco se recortaba contra la luz de la luna a pocas millas de distancia. En cuestión de minutos llegarían hasta él, ya que navegaban con el viento a favor y aquello dotaba al Thousand Sunny de mayor velocidad.

El megáfono bramó con su voz, despertando súbitamente a sus nakamas, que dormían plácidamente, excepto Robin, que se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca de popa.

Usopp tuvo que hacer gala de su ingenio para conseguir que su capitán se levantara de la litera; a la voz de "un enorme chuletón se está escapando", el chico del sombrero de paja saltó de la cama babeando.

Zoro bajó hasta la cubierta donde se encontraba el resto de la tripulación y les informó.

-He visto un barco de la Marina a unas 2 millas de aquí en dirección sur-este…justo en mitad de nuestro recorrido. Será mejor que nos preparemos para lo que haya de venir.

-Un solo barco no supondrá ningún problema –dijo el cocinero mientras encendía un pitillo- les haremos frente.

-Eso es precisamente lo extraño -objetó Robin.

Todos la miraron, como esperando una explicación.

-Parece mentira que a estas alturas no lo sepáis, pero por regla general los Marines no suelen ir por ahí en flotas de menos de 2 barcos –puntualizó- por lo que un solo barco de la Marina en mitad del mar significa…que algo le ha sucedido al resto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Usopp tembló un poco y tragó saliva.

-¿Quieres decir que…? –farfulló.

-Podría tratarse de otros piratas –dijo Franky.

-No he visto ningún otro barco –aclaró Zoro.

-Puesss…¿tal vez haya sido algún Rey Marino? –espetó Luffy ladeando la cabeza.

-…¿Fantasmas?...-titubeó Brook.

-Sea lo que sea –dijo Zoro levantando una ceja- es mejor no confiarse y prepararse para entrar en combate si es necesario.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a prepararse, mientras que la silueta del barco cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Era una fragata, bastante más grande que el Sunny (que ya de por si era enorme) y su gigantesca y oscura silueta recortándose sobre la luna parecía que fuese a engullir el barco de los Sombrero de Paja. Para sorpresa de todos, no había una sola luz encendida a bordo y las velas estaban completamente rasgadas.

-Con las velas en esas condiciones...¿cómo podrían navegar?.-dijo Nami.

Cuando tuvieron el enórme navio a su lado sintieron una extraña sensación, como un escalofrío que les recorriese el cuerpo. Como cuando entraron en el Florian Triangle.

No había señales de vida a bordo: ninguna luz encendida, nadie dio la voz de alarma cuando los divisaron (y no habría habido problema alguno para verlos), los cañones con los cuales solían recibir a los piratas permanecieron mudos…

-¡ Echad el ancla ! –gritó Zoro de repente.

Todos lo miraron perplejos.

El peliverde estrechó su mirada y con un chasquido su Sandai Kitetsu salió ligéramente de su funda :

-Aquí pasa algo raro…esto no es nada normal.

Usopp decidió quedarse en el barco mientras el resto subía a bordo de la fragata. No quería imaginarse lo que había sucedido en aquel enorme navío ni tampoco tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

El silencio a bordo del buque de guerra se hacía denso e insoportable. Tán solo el silbido del viento entre las cuerdas de la embarcación y el crujido de la madera y de los huesos de Brook rompían aquel contínuo.

No había nadie en la cubierta. Sin embargo sí que había rastros de presencia humana reciente. Lo que más les sorprendió fueron unas extrañas siluetas marcadas en las paredes; eran siluetas humanas, pero aparecían en posturas inquietantes, como huyendo o protegiéndose de algo.

Sin bajar la guardia, los Mugiwara se dirigieron hacia el interior del navío.

-Será mejor que nos separemos –susurró Zoro- este barco es demasiado grande para explorarlo todos juntos; nos reuniremos aquí en media hora.

-Yo iré con Luffy –dijo Nami, para disgusto del cocinero- si no le vigilo quien sabe qué burradas hará este cabeza-hueca.

-Yo voy con Robin –dijo Chopper pasando a su forma Heavy Point.

-Acompañaré al señor Huesos a dar un voltio –apuntó Franky.

-En fin…a falta de mejores opciones –Sanji encindió otro cigarro- iré con el marimo, no vaya a ser que se pierda, como siempre hace.

-¡Cocinero de pacotilla! –vociferó Zoro poniendo sus manos sobre su Wadō Ichimonji.

Un ruido seco, como un golpe, procedente del interior del barco interrumpió la inminente pelea. El grupo se quedó en silencio y luego se dispersó velozmente. Si había algo a bordo, lo acorralarían entre todos.

La navegante y el capitán entraron por una de las puertas que había frente a ellos en la cubierta y que les condujo por un largo pasillo, que disponía de luz artificial, lleno de puertas a ambos lados y que resultaron ser camarotes. Habían varias filas de literas en cada uno, Nami contó unas 10 por camarote, en total unas 100 camas en aquellas 10 puertas del lado izquierdo, mas otros 100 en las del lado derecho. Y a continuación había otro pasillo con camarotes.

En todas ellas había un desorden total, impropio de gente tán disciplinada como eran los marines: ropa tirada por el suelo, camas deshechas…

Luffy revisaba todo con el hastío pintado en su rostro. Suspiró y cerró los ojos:

-Aquí no hay nada interesante…-ladeó la cabeza y llamó a la navegante, que se encontraba revisando otro camarote-...oye Nami, vayamos a buscar la cocina, tengo hambre.

Nadie respondió.

-Oye, Nami…

El capitán se dirigió al camarote donde la había visto colarse, pero en el pasillo vió algo que lo aterró; la sangré se le heló en las venas cuando entró y miró.

Nami tenia una expresión de terror en la cara. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el miedo y la piel extremadamente pálida, señalaba con su dedo tembloroso hacia una de las paredes del camarote.

Cinco profundos arañazos de considerable tamaño cruzaban la pared. Debajo había un charco de sangre fresca y de él partía un rastro carmesí que se dirigía hacia una de las puertas, llegando hasta el pasillo.

El esqueleto y el carpintero lograron llegar a la habitación del timón. Las cartas de navegación y los libros de las estanterías yacían tirados por doquier. Los den-den mushi estaban destrozados sobre las mesas.

-Demonios…-masculló Franky- esto está peor que nuestro cuarto.

El músico no dijo nada. Apoyado en su bastón examinaba uno de entre tantos libros que habían tirados en el suelo. Lo reconoció enseguida:

-Es el Cuaderno de Bitácora.

-Leelo, tal vez ponga algo que nos ayude a averiguar qué ha pasado aquí. –dijo el cyborg.

Brook comenzó a leer en voz alta y melodiosa…que se volvió apenas un susurro tembloroso cuando llegó a cierta página…

-¿Por qué se supone que siempre acabo por tener que acompañarte, espadachín estúpido? –se quejó Sanji mientras seguía al peliverde en las sombras, pues el alumbrado no funcionaba.

-Jódete, cocinero pervertido –le espetó Zoro- si no estuvieses tán salido…

Se detuvo en seco sin acabar la frase. Sanji lo cogió por la pechera.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, marimo de mierda? –le siseó el rubio. Pero se quedó estupefacto al ver la extraña expresión de su nakama.

-¿Ocurre algo?.

-Huele…huele a …sangre –susurró Zoro, sujetando firmemente sus katanas mientras Sanji lo soltaba y retrocedía.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una puerta metálica de debajo de la cual salía aquel olor ferruginoso que le embotaba los sentidos al espadachín. Un olor demasiado familiar para él.

De un rápido tajo cortó la puerta y la pared, dejando al descubierto un escenario dantesco envuelto en la penúmbra, iluminado tan solo por la luz de la luna al colarse por los ojos de buey.

Había salpicaduras en las paredes y rastros de sangre por todo el suelo de aquel laberinto de puertas y pasillos, como si alguien hubiese arrastrado algún cuerpo ensangrentado. Todos los rastros convergían en un camino escarlata que conducía a otra puerta metálica al final de un pasillo y desde el cual se percibía un frío penetrante y glacial.

-Es una cámara frigorífica –sentenció Sanji con un susurro.

Retrocedió un paso y pisó algo blando. Se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir una arcada al reconocer un globo ocular humano bajo la suela de su zapato. Zoro observó con un escalofrío que había más restos de partes humanas esparcidas por el suelo.

-Tenemos que avisar a los demás –jadeó Sanji, incapaz de seguir soportando por mucho tiempo más las náuseas que le causaba aquel lugar.

-Antes hay algo que debemos hacer –dijo Zoro encaminándose con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la cámara frigorífica.

La arqueóloga y el doctor bajaban por una escalera que había tras la escotilla situada en la cubierta, junto al mástil, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pasillo envuelto en penumbras. La morena localizó a tientas un interruptor en la pared; las bombillas se encendieron momentáneamente para apagarse pocos segundos después con un chispazo. El renito se colocó temeroso tras su nakama, la cual avanzaba con paso decidido, haciendo resonar sus tacones en la oscuridad.

Llegaron hasta una puerta metálica que encontraron al final del pasillo; intentaron abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

Escucharon el ruido de algo pesado arrastrarse tras ella y Chopper se decidió. De un puñetazo la derribó con estruendo, dejando al descubierto un almacén. Robin y Chopper miraron dentro.

Unos ojos de buey polvorientos apenas dejaban pasar la tenue luz del astro nocturno a aquella estancia, donde habían un montón de cajas apiladas, sacos y maromas mohosas.

Avanzaron en la penumbra, cuando oyeron un ruido frente a ellos. Robin cruzó sus manos frente a sí, preparándose, mientras que Chopper olisqueó el aire.

-No estamos solos –dijo en un susurro- hay alguien más aquí –volvió a olfatear.

Se oyó un débil sollozo. De repente una figura envuelta en blanco salió veloz de detrás de las cajas y se abalanzó sobre Robin antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar. Aquella figura se derrumbó sollozando amargamente entre los brazos de la morena. Sus albos ropajes tenían varias manchas de sangre. Su llanto cesó en el instante en el cual se escurrió inerte hacia el suelo.

**(2º parte)**

Zoro depositó con cuidado a la chica inconsciente sobre la camilla de la enfermería del Thousand Sunny y salió, dejando a Chopper a cargo de la revisión médica. El resto de la tripulación se encontraba esperando fuera en el comedor. Sanji estaba tras la barra preparando algún refrigerio para cuando la chica despertase.

-¿Cómo la encontrasteis?-preguntó Nami a Robin.

-Parece ser que estaba escondida en el almacén -dijo ella- y en cuanto entramos allí salió disparada hacia nosotros.

-Pues supo esconderse a la perfección, porque con lo que encontramos en la bodega es un milagro que siga viva. –dijo Zoro.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Usopp temeroso.

-Toda la tripulación estaba metida en una cámara frigorífica…hecha pedazos, literalmente…–la voz de Sanji tembló ligeramente al recordar el dantesco escenario.

-Podría tratarse del ataque de un monstruo –dijo Nami- en los camarotes encontramos marcas de garras y...sangre...-su voz tembló-... en una de las paredes. Y no eran precisamente marcas pequeñas.

-En la cámara frigorífica habían varios cadáveres a medio devorar…parece ser que entramos a la nevera del bicharraco –añadió Sanji.

-Sea lo que fuere lo que atacó a los Marinos, ya no estaba allí –la voz del carpintero sonaba con un deje de preocupación- por lo cual podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Sugiero que nos larguemos de esta zona cuanto antes mejor.

-Ahora que lo mencionais –intervino Brook- en el cuaderno de bitácora decían algo sobre una silueta negra. Se movía tan veloz que no fueron capaces de identificarla.

-¿Aún conservas ese cuaderno, Brook? –dijo Nami.

-Si. ¿Por?...

-Me encantaría echarle un vistazo, si no te importa. Puede que haya algún dato de interés.

El esqueleto rebuscó entre sus huesos y sacó un pequeño cuaderno de tapas negras que le entregó a la navegante.

-Gracias, Brook.

-A cambio del cuaderno…¿puedo ver tus bragas?.

-¡NOOOOOO, NO PUEDEEEES!-gritó ella mientras su puño se estrellaba contra la cabeza del músico.

Un grito penetrante se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta de la enfermería y todos se sobresaltaron. Después se oyó una retahilla de alaridos en un idioma extraño, que se fue apagando lentamente hasta que se hizo el silencio.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y todos se dirigieron en tropel hacia ella. Chopper salió quitándose los guantes de latex que llevaba puestos y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

- No tiene herida alguna en el cuerpo, pero sufre ataques de pánico y ansiedad; en cuanto despertó y me vió trató de arañarme la cara, todos la habréis oído gritar. Le he inyectado un sedante y ahora duerme otra vez. Tampoco presenta síntomas de desnutrición ni deshidratación, seguramente hizo uso de las reservas del almacén del barco. Tiene una fobia extrema a la luz, he tenido que taparle los ojos con una gasa y dejarle una vela encendida porque con la luz normal no puede abrir los ojos. Ha estado susurrando algo de un cofre y unas gafas oscuras.

-¿Podemos verla?. –preguntó Sanji.

-Ahora mismo está grogui del sedante que le he inyectado. Sería conveniente que solo Robin se quedase con ella; puede que le inspire más confianza. Y averiguad lo de las gafas, por favor.

-Voy a volver a subir a la fragata a buscarlas por el almacén –dijo Zoro saliendo.

Robin entró tras Chopper a la enfermería, la cual estaba tenuemente iluminada por la vacilante luz de una vela.

Se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla mientras el reno clasificaba medicamentos y anotaba algo en un papel en el buró de detrás suyo.

La arqueóloga miró a la joven de tez pálida que yacía en la camilla. Por su aspecto debía tener unos 25 o 26 años. Su cabello castaño dorado se volvía rojizo a la luz de la vela. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un paño de gasa. Le pareció sutilmente hermosa y se estremeció ligeramente al pensar en la escena macabra que les había descrito Sanji.

Nami se sentó sobre el césped en la cubierta mientras el resto de sus nakamas se desperdigaba por el barco, regresando a sus quehaceres.

Miró hacia el enorme barco, cuya presencia la inquietaba y más al saber lo que había sucedido allí.

Pero había otra cosa que la inquietaba aún más.

El saber que Robin iba a quedarse a solas con aquella extraña mujer a quien había rescatado la llenaba de un desasosiego que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Tal vez sea miedo, susto...yo que sé -se dijo para sí misma- ese rastro de sangre, esas siluetas y esas marcas de garras en la pared...dios mío...

Pero otra vocecita se abrió paso en su cabeza:

-No es por eso y lo sabes. No es miedo a lo que has visto hoy...es miedo a algo que está creciendo dentro de tu corazón...


	2. LA CALMA TRAS LA TORMENTA

Buenas, aki voy con el segundo capítulo. No hay nada subido de tono, asi que puede leerlo hasta el bebé del 5º. Los términos con asterisco están explicados al final.

Para este cap os recomiendo de ls BSO de ONE PIECE, las canciones:

-_Village Harbor_

-_Landing at town_.

_**CAPITULO 2: LA CALMA TRAS LA TORMENTA  
**_

Zoro regresó con las gafas y un pequeño cofre que no pudo abrir. Ambos objetos estaban en el almacén, tras unas cajas de madera. No habían víveres ni objetos valiosos que pudieran llevarse, así que en cuanto llegó al Thousand Sunny, Franky subió el ancla y el barco comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Los primeros rayos del alba comenzaban a despuntar tímidamente por el horizonte, como si el sol emergiese de las aguas del mar.

A la luz del día la fragata tenía un aspecto imponente. Debió haber participado en multitud de batallas. Era realmente un barco magnífico.

-Me pregunto qué clase de criatura pudo haber aniquilado a más de 1000 marines armados, en su propio barco y sin que nadie pudiese detenerle –dijo Nami para sí misma apoyada en la barandilla. El comentario no pasó desapercibido para Zoro cuando pasó a su lado.

El espadachín llevó los objetos a la enfermería y Robin los recogió con un gesto de agradecimiento. La chica aún dormía, asi que Zoro, tras mirarla durante unos breves instantes, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la torre de vigía a entrenar.

Robin examinó con cuidado aquellos objetos antes de depositarlos sobre la mesilla. Las gafas, envueltas en una funda de seda negra, parecían ordinarias, excepto por el extraño brillo de los cristales. El cofre era de madera y tenía unos extraños simbolos pirograbados que no pudo identificar, pero que tenían cierto parecido con algunos iconos lunares que había visto en algunas ruinas. No tenía cerradura alguna, lo cual la sorprendió, pues no había forma de abrirlo. Debía contener algo muy valioso.

_**(mientras tanto...)**_

-¡ LARGO DE AQUÍ! –rugió Sanji mientras Luffy salió disparado por la puerta de la cocina- ¡COMO VUELVAS A INTENTAR ZAMPARTE LA COMIDA DE UNA DAMA, TE PATEO LA CARA!.

-Éres incorregible, Luffy –le dijo Usopp cuando su capitán pasó corriendo a toda velocidad por su lado.

Sombrero de Paja se detuvo junto a Chopper, que se encontraba en la cubierta extendiendo unas hierbas al sol sobre un impecable paño.

-¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó al reno.

-Son plantas medicinales para la chica -dijo el doctor con una sonrisa sin dejar de extenderlas.

-¿Aún no ha despertado?.

-Todavia no, el sedante que le inyecté era un poco fuerte…casi me hace pedazos la cara. –se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el capitán- Parecía muy asustada. ¿Me pregunto cómo acabó en aquel barco lleno de militares, ella no tiene pinta de Marine.

-La recogerían en algún lugar –dijo Luffy mientras se espatarraba al sol junto a Chopper, colocándose su sombrero sobre la cara- Aaaaaaaah, este solecito es magnífico.

_**...**_

Un leve gemido apartó a Robin de su lectura. Miró a la chica y vió que había empezado a moverse ligeramente mientras se quejaba. Lentamente la joven se llevó la mano a la cara y se quitó la gasa que cubria sus ojos. Los abrió vacilante y Robin se percató de cuan hermosos eran…a la par que extraños. Uno de ellos era verde-amarillento y el otro tenía un leve tono verde-grisáceo.

La chica volvió su rostro hacia Robin, que la miraba sorprendida sentada en una silla junto a la camilla.

-Tu…tu eres…¿donde estoy?.

-Descansa –le susurró la morena- ahora estás a salvo. Estas a bordo del Thousand Sunny, mis compañeros y yo te sacamos de la fragata y…

-¿Sois piratas? –preguntó la joven recelosa.

Robin palideció, no supo qué contestar. Despues de todo, habían rescatado a aquella chica de un buque de la Marina.

Para su sorpresa, la joven sonrió con dulzura y le dijo:

-No temas responder. Yo viajaba a bordo de un barco pirata antes de que…-se interrumpió y su cara se contrajo en un rictus de dolor-…dios mio…toda la tripulación estaba…

-No te preocupes –dijo Robin, ligéramente sorprendida- somos piratas, como bien has supuesto. Pero ahora estás a salvo. –se levantó de la silla con suavidad- Debo informar a nuestro doctor de que has despertado.

La joven asintió y Robin cogió el den-den mushi que había sobre la mesa y lo descolgó. La vocecita de Chopper se oyó desde el otro lado del auricular con marcada felicidad y se también se oyeron varios vitores de fondo.

-Enseguida bajo –dijo Chopper.

-Ok. –Robin colgó el auricular y volvió a dejar el den-den mushi sobre la mesa.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquella joven y aquello la hizo estremecerse ligeramente; era la primera vez que veía unos ojos así.

-Sobre la mesita tienes tus gafas y un cofre...–dijo por fin la morena, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Aileen –dijo la joven- Aileen Blydhow.

-Encantada. Yo soy Robin.

-Éres la primera persona viva que veo en meses...

Robin dio un respingo de sorpresa.

-¿Que ocurrió en la fragata?.

-No puedo recordar de forma precisa.-Aileen giró su cabeza mirando hacia el techo y cerró los ojos, como si se esforzase por recordar- El barco pirata en el cual viajaba fue atacado y la tripulación masacrada. Yo fui la única superviviente. Los Marines me recogieron y me llevaron a la fragata. Una noche uno de los tenientes me llevó al almacén y me ordenó no salir bajo ningún concepto. Pasaron varios días y cuando me decidí a salir ví…-calló repentinamente.

-¿No sabes quien os atacó?...me refiero a tus anteriores nakamas...y a los Marines.

-Recuerdo una sombra que se movía con rapidez cuando mataron a mis nakamas. Uno de ellos me lanzó al mar antes de que me alcanzase aquella cosa. Tuve suerte de agarrarme a un tablón que flotaba, de los muchos que aquella criatura había arrancado de la cubierta, asi que pude permanecer cerca del barco. De lo que atacó a los marines no se nada, pero creo que fue la misma criatura.

-¿Crees que te siguió por mar?

-Prefiero pensar que no, además,¿por qué me buscaría y más en una fragata llena de marines armados?.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Aileen suspiró cansada. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y volvió a girar su rostro hacia la morena. Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Robin apartó finalmente sus azules orbes de aquella mirada que la llenaba de desazón. Era como si aquellos ojos heterocromáticos pudiesen escudriñar su alma, como si temiese que pudiesen desvelar algo sobre ella.

-¿Te dan miedo mis ojos? –preguntó Aileen- ¿te hacen sentir incómoda?.

Robin abrió los suyos de par en par de pura sorpresa. En ese instante la puerta de enfermería se abrió y un sonriente Chopper entró con las hierbas envueltas en el paño. Robin percibió cómo Aileen se turbó inquieta al ver al doctor. El reno también lo notó y se detuvo en seco, temiendo acercarse a su paciente por si volvía a atacarlo.

-Tranquila, es nuestro médico, no es ningún peligro y no te hará daño. –le dijo la arqueóloga en tono tranquilizador.

Aileen pareció calmarse un poco y la morena hizo un gesto a Chopper para que se acercase.

El renito se encaramó al taburete y sacando su fonendo auscultó el pecho de su paciente. Le tomó el pulso y le miró los ojos.

-¿Tienes fotofobia*?.

-Si –dijo ella- digamos que es un pequeño fallo de fábrica.

-Los ojos muy claros suelen tener ese tipo de problemas –dijo el reno- pero es la primera vez que…bueno…

-¿Qué ves unos ojos como los mios? –sonrió Aileen- no te preocupes, no eres el primero que se sorprende. La heterocromía(*) es muy frecuente en mi familia, pero nadie más de ella tiene los ojos como yo. También es la primera vez que veo un reno usuario de fruta zoan médico.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos –añadió Chopper- aunque tienes algo de nistagmo(*), te haré mas pruebas pero por ahora deberías descansar. ¿Te encuentras mareada?.

-Bueno –suspiró ella- a veces siento como si todo me diese vueltas, pero es momentáneo. Espero no tener dañados los canales semicirculares(*).

-Veo que manejas terminología médica, ¿Éres médico? –preguntó el reno, ilusionado.

-No exactamente, yo…-Aileen hizo una mueca de malestar; había hablado mucho y se encontraba cansada.

-Está bien, no hables más y descansa –dijo el reno- ya nos contarás todo con más detalles. Ahora es importante que te recuperes.

Aileen cerró los ojos y no despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente.

-Puedes irte, Robin. Yo me quedo esta noche con ella por si cambiase su evolución. Y grácias.

Robin salió de la enfermería camino al camarote de las chicas. Había pasado varias noches en vela y necesitaba echarse un sueñecito para reponer fuerzas. Por el camino se encontró con Nami, quien le dirigio una cálida sonrisa, no exenta de preocupación.

-¿Cómo está ella?.

-Bien, despertó pero ha vuelto a dormirse. Parece que está agotada.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?.

-Doctor-san...quiero decir, Chopper no deja entrar a nadie -dijo Robin. Hacía relativamente poco que había comenzado a llamar a sus nakama por sus nombres; el incidente de Enies Lobby le había demostrado que eran los nakamas ke Saúl le nombró antes de morir congelado. Se había dado cuenta de que no iban a traicionarla y ella los quería de verdad.

-¿Cómo...cómo es ella?-preguntó Nami dubitativa, mientras de forma inconsciente, incluso para ella mísma se acercó aún más a la arqueóloga.

Robin la miró con extrañeza.

-¿A que te refieres exáctamente?.

La peliroja enrojeció (valga la redundáncia) hasta las orejas cuando se dio cuenta y bajó la cabeza avergonzada por lo que estaba pensando.

-...por nada en particular -musitó.

_**(horas más tarde)**_

Chopper despertó sobresaltado; había pasado la noche en la enfermería junto a Aileen, pero al parecer se había dormido mientras sentado en frente del buró escribia en el historial de su nueva paciente.

Miró hacia la camilla, pero la encontró vacia. Con los ojos saliéndosele de las orbitas lanzó un grito y corrió hacia la cubierta. Encontró a Aileen conversando alegremente con Usopp sentada en el columpio. Llevaba la cara semioculta por la capucha pero pudo advertir que llevaba puestas sus gafas oscuras.

Aquella noche le tocaba hacer guardia al tirador. Durante el turno y mientras examinaba el cañón que construyó junto a Franky, notó una presencia a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta temeroso y se encontró con una joven vestida de blanco con la cara parcialmente cubierta por una capucha. Iba a gritar de miedo, pero se dio cuenta de que era aquella joven que habían rescatado de la fragata. En unos momentos estaba contándole sus batallitas mientras ella lo mirada sorprendida.

-Oye,¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Chopper alarmado- deberías estar tumbada en enfermería, esos mareos…

-No te preocupes, doctor, me encuentro perfectamente –lo interrumpió ella sonriéndole- de hecho no me había sentido tan bien en varios meses. Las medicinas a base de hierbas que me diste han funcionado. Éres un buen médico.

Chopper se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se puso a bailotear alegremente:

-No me harás feliz halagándome así ,imbécil…

-¡Eeeeh, por fin te has despertado!-gritó una voz a sus espaldas. El capitán se acercó riendo a carcajadas donde estaba el grupo.

Aileen se sorprendió al verle. Luffy se paró frente a ella y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa le dijo:

-Soy el capitán de los piratas Sombrero de Paja, el próximo Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. ¿Quieres ser nuestra nakama?.

Aileen se quedó sin habla, sin saber que decir; aquella propuesta la había dejado descolocada por completo.

-Eh, ¿Qué es todo este jaleo?, así no hay quien entrene en paz –protestó Zoro mientras bajaba por las cuerdas desde su gimnasio en lo alto del mástil. No llevaba puesta la camiseta y se secaba el sudor en una toalla pequeña. Su expresión facial pasó del enfado a la sorpresa al ver a Aileen.

-Eh, te has despertado al fin –dijo el espadachin.

-Él es Zoro –añadió el capitán.

Aileen examinó con disimulo el perfectamente torneado cuerpo del espadachín, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Puedes llamarlo marimo –dijo un hombre rubio vestido de froma elegante, el cual se acercó de forma igualmente elegante hasta ella y tomándole la mano, se inclinó besando suavemente su dorso- Sanji para servirla, mademoiselle.

-Deja de acosarla a ella también,maldito cocinero pervertido –le gritó Zoro- y deja de llamarme marimo, idiota.

-¿Qué has dicho? –le respondió el rubio, con una mueca de rabia.

-EEEEH, tíos, vais a asustar a la pobre chica con vuestras peleas, pareceis dos parvulitos memos –dijo otra voz, que pertenecía a un fórnido hombre de pelo azul brillante y que apareció tras una puerta.

Aileen lo miró inquieta; sabía que aquel hombre no era completamente humano.

-Perdona a esos dos energúmenos –le dijo aquel extraño y enorme hombre. Se levantó las gafas de sol, descubriendo sus ojos y sonrió con pose chulesca- soy Franky, el SUUUUUUUUPERRRRRR carpintero.

Aileen estaba cada vez más sorprendida. No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y oyendo.

-"Nunca antes había visto tanto friki junto en un mismo barco..."-pensó- pero parecen ser buena gente…

Menos mal que al rato apareció Robin junto a una mujer pelirroja…y un esqueleto. Ver a Robin la tranquilizó muchísimo, se sentía segura cuando la tenia cerca, probablemente por ser la primera persona viva que veía en meses, después de sobrevivir a dos matanzas y que además, la puso a salvo.

La pelirroja se le acercó y con una amplia sonrisa se presentó.

-Yo soy Nami, me alegra ver que ya estás bien.

-Yo soy Aileen. Gracias a todos por vuestro interés.

-Nada, mujer, veo que ya conoces a toda la tripulación.

-Disculpe señorita –oyó decir al esqueleto- me llamo Brook, para servirla.-levantó su chistera a modo de saludo.

-Un placer, Brook, me llamo Aileen.

-Me preguntaba, Aileen, si usted me dejaría ver…

El rubio y la pelirroja no le dejaron terminar, le propinaron tal patada que el esqueleto salió volando por los aires.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACABAR LA FRASE!.

Definitivamente aquellos piratas no tenían nada que ver con lo que había conocido hasta ahora, todos sus esquemas acababan de saltar por los aires hechos trizas. Extrañamente se sentía a gusto, a pesar de sus carácteres tan dispares. Era como si le contagiasen su buena energía, podía percibir claramente su compañerismo y su carencia de maldad. Y aquello la reconfortó.

_**...**_

El desayuno fue delicioso: Sanji se dejó el alma en cada plato que cocinó, tratando de agasajar a su invitada, la cual comía con verdadero apetito.

-Parece que no hayas probado bocado en meses –rió Nami, quien no había quitado el ojo a la chica desde que la vió. Le pareció misteriosamente atrayente, a pesar de que llevaba sus negras y extrañas gafas. Un malestar en su pecho creció ligéramente, para su sorpresa, cuando vió que Robin estaba atenta a sus palabras.

-La verdad es que no he comido nada decente en casi un mes, he sobrevivido con lo que encontré en aquel barco.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos; a Sanji se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al recordar su propio pasado, cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte por inanición y por el hecho de que le horrorizaba pensar en una mujer sufriendo.

-Aileen –le dijo el rubio- ¿qué es lo que más te apetecería comer en estos instantes?.

-Esta comida está deliciosa, no es necesario que…

-Te he hecho una pregunta. Y no aceptaré ninguna excusa. Los deseos de una dama son órdenes para mí.

-MMmmm…puesss –tardó un poco en responder, con un susurro- echo de menos comerme un buen plato de lasaña.

En un tiempo record Sanji dispuso ante ella un humeante plato de lasaña a la boloñesa.

_**(continuará...)**_

_**-NOTAS-**_

-_FOTOFÓBIA_: sensibilidad anómala a la luz del sol.

-_HETEROCROMÍA_: lo que se conoce vulgarmente como "ojos de distinto color", una variación total o parcial en el color del iris de los ojos.

-_NISTAGMO_: movimientos involuntarios de los ojos. Se debe a algun tipo de lesión en las áreas cerebrales que controlan el movimiento de los ojos o relacionado con el sistema del equilibrio. Puede ser de nacimiento o adquirido (por tumor...)

-_CANALES SEMICIRCULARES_: estructura presente en el oido interno; son tubos con forma semicircular llenos de un líquido llamado endolinfa. Son parte del sistema del equilibrio y nos permiten saber cómo nos movemos (girando a la derecha...) en qué posicion estamos (tumbados, de pie...),


	3. NAKAMAS

Bueno, tras estar desaparecida en combate algun tiempo retimo la historia donde la dejé.

Gracias a quienes seguis este fic.

* * *

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Usopp a Nami, quien se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio en la biblioteca del Sunny, inclinada sobre la mesa revisando mapas. Aquel día amaneció con el cielo despejado, de un azul diáfano, pero en cuestión de segundos se encapotó de nubes negras que presagiaban tormenta, oscureciéndose todo como una noche repentina. Un feroz viento comenzó a desatar su furia sobre el barco de los Sombrero de Paja.

-La próxima isla importante está a un día y medio de travesía, asi que nos dirigiremos a esa pequeña isla que acabas de ver. Ello nos desvia ligéramente de nuestro rumbo, pero la tormenta que se avecina es muy fuerte...y no quiero morir ahogada...-la voz de la navegante sonó con un deje lastimero cuando finalizó la frase.

Y tomando el den-den mushi del sistéma de megafonía del barco comenzó a repartir ordenes a diestro y siniestro, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sanji, Zoro, recoged las velas o el vendaval las hará pedazos!, ¡Franky, encárgate del timón!.

Aileen, que estaba bajo los mandarinos con Luffy se sorprendió al oirlo y dirigiendose al chico del sombrero de paja le preguntó.

-Luffy...¿no es por nada, pero...¿no se supone que tú éres el capitán?

Luffy soltó una ruidosa carcajada por respuesta, mientras Chopper corría de un lado a otro de la cubierta presa del pánico y el espadachín peliverde escalaba las escaleras de cuerdas con gesto molesto para cumplir la orden de la pelirroja; todo lo contrario del cocinero, que parecía extasiado al oir la voz de la navegante y se dirigió al velamen con entusiasmo evidente.

El mar estaba cáda vez más embravecido por la apremiante tormenta. Las olas eran cáda vez más grandes y zarandeaban el barco como si fuese de juguete, amenazando con volcarlo. Los rayos con su brillo cegador rasgaron el aire y a los pocos segundos el fragor del trueno retumbaba el los oidos de los Mugiwara, quienes se apresuraron a estabilizar el barco en la medida de lo posible.  
Franky se agarraba al timón, desafiando los elementos mientras guiaba al barco hacia aquella pequeña isla que supondría su salvación de naufragar en aquel océano indómito.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, divisaron la silueta de la isla desdibujándose entre la intensa lluvia que se había desatado. Con sumo cuidado para evitar chocar contra los escollos o encallar en algun lugar peligroso, Franky consiguió llevar el barco hasta un fiordo. Protegidos del viento y la lluvia por una pared rocosa y a salvo de las peligrosas olas desatadas por la tempestad, la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja respiró tranquilos y aguardaron en la cocina paciéntemente a que el temporal amainase mientras Sanji les servía algunos tentempiés. Bueno, eso de pacientemente no podía aplicarse al joven capitán, quien desde que tuvo noticia de que iban a ir a una isla desconocida estaba más hambriento de aventuras (y cansínamente insoportable) que de costumbre.

Finalmente la lluvia y los truenos cesaron, las oscuras nubes emprendieron la retirada y de nuevo volvió a brillar el sol. Con una retahilla de vitores y cánticos, Luffy, Chopper y Ussop abrieron la marcha hacia las profundidades de la isla.

Al salir a la cubierta la belleza del paisaje los dejó sin aliento.

Laderas y colinas cubiertas de bosques de intenso verde esmeralda, envueltas tímidamente por un ténue velo de niebla y al fondo, sobresaliendo por encima de las bajas nubes blancas, se alzaban imperiosos dos picos gemelos. Aquel escenário natural destilaba serenidad a la par que belleza, de esa que sosiega el espíritu y nos hace sentirnos parte del mundo.

Aquello los animó a emprender la exploración de la isla en busca de posibles víveres.

Al cabo de un rato de caminar llegaron al límite del bosque.  
-Me pregunto qué clase de animales vivirán aqui -expresó Sanji en voz alta- no nos iria nada mal algo de carne para complementar la dieta. Tanto pescado al final cansa.  
-Y gracias a cierto elemento que arrasa con la carne siempre que puede...-añadió Nami con el ceño fruncido, con evidente molestia, señalando a Luffy, quien brincaba de alegría ladera abajo seguido de cerca por Usopp y Chopper.

Aileen los miraba a todos desde cierta distáncia con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Ver a aquellos nakama tan unidos por una amistad tan sólida la hacía extrañamente feliz.

**********************  
-¡Capitána!-el hombre gritaba con la voz quebrada por la pena y la rabia mientras aporreaba la puerta del camarote-¡capitana Donia!.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello del color del azabache se asomó con un farol encendido en la mano. Iba vestida con una ligera yukata de verano con el obi atado a toda prisa con la única intención de mantener la prenda fijada sobre el cuerpo.

-Ellis, ¿que ha...?.

El hombre ahogó un sollozo y dijo en un susurro:

-Cavendish ha...ha...-sin poder contenerse más estalló en llanto.

La mujer suspiró. El primer oficial también había sucumbido. En apenas un par de semanas habían muerto cinco de sus hombres, entre los cuales estaba su segundo de a bordo. La cosa pintaba mal. Muy mal. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

-Enseguida estoy con vosotros...-dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a su nakama mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa afectuosa.

El hombre asintió léntamente embargado por la pena y dando media vuelta se encaminó a la enfermería con paso vacilante.

La capitana volvió a entrar a su camarote cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando el farol sobre la mesita de noche y sentándose en el borde de la cama ocultó la cara entre las manos en un gesto de cansancio extremo y desesperación mientras inspiraba profúndamente y dejaba escapar el aire con un resoplido.

La figura desnuda de otra mujer emergió de entre las sábanas a su lado, incorporándose apoyada sobre los codos.

-Erik ha...-comenzó a decir Doria con el rostro todavía entre las manos.

-Lo sé, lo he oido -replico la otra mujer en un tono de voz suave mientras clavaba sus ojos desiguales en la espalda de la capitana.

Un silencio pesado invadió la estáncia, tan solo roto por el sonido del agua rompiendo contra el casco del barco y el crujido de la madera en cada balanceo del navío.

-Nos han envenenado, Aileen -dijo Donia mostrando su rostro a la luz mortecina del faron y juntando las palmas de las manos frente a sí con los codos sobre las rodillas en un gesto de preocupación- contagiaron a Daryan y ahora se ha extendido al resto de la tripulación. Malditos marinos hijos de puta.

La otra mujer se estremeció y apartó la mirada de su capitana.

-Tendría que haberte hecho caso...-musitó Doria- tú sabías que esto iba a pasar,¿verdad?...tú lo "viste"...y sin embargo yo...yo...  
Un gemido escapó de entre los fruncidos labios de Doria. La mujer que yacía a su lado, se levantó y se abrazó desnuda a la espalda de Doria mientras llenaba su cuello de dulces besos, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No te culpes, cariño -le susurró- al fin y al cabo, era tu primo hermano...¿quien es capaz de abandonar a un miembro de su própia familia?.

Doria suspiró extasiada ante la cadena de suaves besos ligéramente húmedos que recorrían su cuello. Su novia tenía muchos dones, pero aquellos besos la tranquilizaban de una forma casi instantánea. Girándose en la cama, atrapó los labios de ella en un beso cargado de ternura.

-Tengo que oficiar un funeral -dijo la capitana con tristeza.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Doria-dijo la otra mujer en un susurro antes de volver a besarla.

-¡Aileen!-gritó una voz, haciendo que la aludida volviese a la realidad.

Levantó la cabeza y vió que Nami y Robin estaban frente a ella y la estaban mirando fíjamente con semblante serio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo la pelirroja con evidente preocupación.

Aileen tardó un rato en reaccionar. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y los ojos, ocultos tras sus gafas oscuras, estaban húmedos.

Con una sonrisa forzada espetó:

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Es solo que todavía me noto el cuerpo un poco raro...doctor Chopper dice que todavía estoy algo debil.

No se dió cuenta de la enigmática sonrisa de Robin, como diciendo "se te dá muy mal mentir". de repente se percató de que no se oia al capitan gritando.

-¿Donde están los demás? -preguntó Aileen.

-Han ido a cazar -dijo Nami- el estómago de Luffy no tiene fondo si de carne se trata, asi que digamos que han ido a reabastecer la nevera de algo que no sea pescado.

-Antes me he fijado que por allá hay una especie de arboles frutales. -dijo Robin.- sugiero ir a ver si podemos conseguir algo de fruta.

Las tres mujeres se encaminaron hacia una zona del bosque donde crecían unos extraños arboles de corteza blanca y hojas rojizas de cuyas ramas pendían unos frutos que recordaban en forma y tamaño a los limones pero de color púrpura intenso.

-No sabemos si son comestibles o no...-dijo Nami al verlos.

Aileen cogió uno y lo olió. Tenía un aroma dulzón. De una bolsa que llevaba colgada al costado en su cinturón sacó un pequeño cuchillo de mango negro guardado en su vaina. Lo desenvainó y partió el fruto por la mitad. Una pulpa de un amarillo intenso apareció en su interior a la par que un dulce aroma a vainilla se disipó en el ambiente.

-Es un fruto de milis -dijo Aileen- ya los he visto en otras islas. Son comestibles. Están deliciosos.

Y dicho esto, peló ambas mitades del fruto y se las ofreció a sus nakama.

Nami dió un mordisco a su mitad y exclamándo lo deliciosa que estaba, se la terminó en un pis pas.

Aileen se acercó a Robin y le ofreció la otra mitad con una sonrisa afable. Al ir a cogerla, los dedos de Robin rozaron el dorso de su mano y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la mujer de la túnica blanca. Robin recogió la mitad de la fruta con prisa cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había desencadenado con aquel roce.

-Gracias...-le musitó con una ligera sonrisa.

Aileen se la quedó mirando mientras Robin daba un mordisco a la fruta. Escudada tras sus gafas oscuras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluso cuando la morena se alejaba hacia donde estaba Nami recogiendo frutas y la brisa le traía el delicioso aroma floral que ella desprendía. Aileen lo percibió y cerró los ojos extasiada con aquel perfume tan embriagador.

-Ella...ojalá...

Los gritos desesperados de Usopp la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Vienen los marines! ¡vienen los marines por la bahía!.

El tirador apareció seguido del resto de hombres de la tipulación, cargados con enormes fardos muchísimo más grandes que ellos y que llevaban a sus espaldas.

-¿Que ocurre? -preguntó Nami cuando llegaron a donde estaban ellas.

-Unos diez buques de la marina vienen hacia aqui.-dijo Zoro. Hemos subido a una colina cuando se ha disipado la niebla y les hemos visto en el mar desde allí arriba. Si nos damos prisa podremos darles esquinazo.

-¡Rápido, al Sunny! -gritó Nami.

Y diciendo esto todos echaron a correr hacia el barco, dispuestos a zarpar a toda velocidad.


End file.
